


Always Know Where You Are

by LuciaWilt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Canonical Dead Character, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Other, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, kind of, kissing in the moonlight, slight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: She felt as though she could have another chance, another shot at love; and a love that felt like safety, a love that felt like home.





	Always Know Where You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Season 7 killed me and then I was like "Oh? I ship Kolivan and Krolia now? Well ok." I accepted my fate. The song to go with this is Always Know Where You Are by BBMak

“And this is home.” Keith said, parking the rover. Krolia looked over and felt the pit in her stomach grow. What once was a two-story house was now nothing but a little shack; barely big enough for the four individuals that were about to stay there. But no. The size was not what made her stomach twist. It was the fact that the fire that took Heath away from them, it took the house as well; leaving Keith a shed to live in. Yet both Kolivan, Keith, and Shiro all seemed less than fazed but the size. They jumped out of the rover, grabbing the small packs they had with them. For a moment she could not make her body move. It was frozen in the seat, still stifling and hot in the late day sun. 

Somehow, she was able to make herself leave the vehicle and walk around the car. Both Shiro and Keith were already close to the front door, leaving Kolivan behind. Though it seemed more accurate that Kolivan had stayed back, waiting for her which he tried to hide with looking through his pack. She already was aware of the contents of the bag and she knew nothing in there was something he needed right away. Either way she felt a twinge of happiness that he stayed back for her. Krolia felt even better when he did not say a word as they walked the short distance to the shacks front door. Inside, Shiro was seated, rubbing the joint between the prosthetic and his flesh. Hovering by his side was Keith, looking a little shy as he crossed his arms; spotting Kolivan and Krolia walk in. Was he expecting them to judge his home? Was he thinking they would curse it? Say it was not sufficient? Just the fact they were alive was good enough for her. 

She was alive with those that she cared for; that was all she needed. “There are two rooms. Or, well, there is a bedroom and this room. Shiro and I can stay out here.” But before he could say anything else, Krolia cut him off with a wave of her hand and a small smile.

“You and Shiro were the ones in the fight. The two of you need more rest, so you can take the bedroom. Kolivan and I will stay out here. In fact I think it would be a good idea to get Shiro in there now. He needs the rest.” Not that it was particularly true. It had been about a week since the final battle with Sendak. However, Shiro did in fact look as though he were about to pass out; probably still getting used to his arm. Keith seemed to understand with a quick look at Shiro. So he guided Shiro into the bedroom and gave Krolia a quick nod before closing the door.

When she turned back, Kolivan had moved to the window, glancing out at the large expanding horizon of the desert. At this point in the day, the sun was hitting that line, gradually getting lower and lower; bringing the temp down with it. He looked over his shoulder at her, communicating silently. So with a nod from her, she set her things down and quickly changed into something that was shockingly similar to what she would wear with Heath all those years ago. Without another word or look, she exited the hut once again, leaving Kolivan to do as he pleased as she headed out to the small tree around 100 feet from the shack. 

What the hell was she doing? “I thought I could talk to you here with a little more privacy.” Her voice was soft, low. “Keith has come with me to your grave each time; and I can understand. But sometimes I just needed to be alone with you.” She spoke, leaning against the tree and looking out towards the sunset. The baggy tank top exposed her bare shoulders; far bulkier than they had been all those years ago. Since Keith was born, the war had picked up so much her only option was to put on the muscle to survive. 

Krolia paused when a foreign tightness formed in her throat. Well not entirely foreign. She knew what was going on; but it had been so many years.

“I miss you.” It was hiding beneath a soft sob; barely audible, but piercingly loud to her. Crying? How foolish. It was a weakness, something people could exploit. What made a person cry? What made them sad? It was something that could be used against you. She tried to hold the tears back, but they slipped down her cheeks; nothing extreme, but much more than she was used to. “Keith has grown to be just like you. You would be proud. He is a hero to his people, to your people.” She paused, reaching towards her neck.

There, a thin chain hung. Her hand clenched it as she pulled it from out underneath her shirt and looked at what hung at the end. 

It was a simple band, silver but big enough to fit on her larger fingers. 

Of course she and Heath had been unable to marry officially here on Earth. But he had been adamant at swapping their vows in private. The entire thing had been so foreign to Krolia. Marriage not really, but the vows. That had been…odd.

Odd but incredibly heartfelt and genuine. “You know I did not want to leave you two.” She whispered, brushing away the tears that fell from her eyes. It hurt, the burn at the back of her throat. 

Everything was cast in a red glow as she pulled the ring up to her lips, pressing a kiss against the warm metal before pushing the ring back beneath her shirt. With one last look at the setting sun, she whispered a quiet ‘Talk to you later’ before turning back towards the shack. 

There was a part of her that knew she should go back inside, speak with her son and Shiro, but Krolia stopped short. Instead she stood out on the small area at the front of the house; stood out there until the sky turned black and the stars twinkled above her. The temp was a little colder, but nothing she couldn’t handle. 

Though her solitude did not last long. When the door opened, she had been expecting Shiro or Keith, yet Kolivan walked out. He was in a similar state of dress, down to a simple shirt and his dark pants; feet bare and the rest of his cloak probably back on the couch in the small main room. They gave each other a nod before he simply leaned against the front of the house and stared at the stars with her. 

Silence.

That’s what she adored about Kolivan. 

He knew that silence was so golden and so often needed more than anything else. 

The two of them stayed like that for what seemed like quite some time before Krolia knew she could not hold it back any longer. Her lips parted before she could stop herself, turning away from the shack and Kolivan; facing the tree she had just been at. “Did you know that they do not have “mates” on this planet?” She asked, feeling herself touch the ring underneath her shirt. There was no sound, at least verbal, from Kolivan. There was the slightest shift in the gravel beneath his feet but that was it. A few more moments of silence followed before he spoke. 

“I was unaware.” Was his answer, softly spoken. He stopped again, waiting to see if she would respond right away. When she didn’t, he shifted his feet and let the question slip quietly from his lips. “What do they call partners of such nature?”

Good. Not probing. He was allowing this on her terms. They had known each other for how long? Since before the war? Though she had just been about Keith’s “physical age” and acted like a brat. Kolivan was far older at that point; still was, though the “physical age” had shrunk. “Husband and wife. The man is the husband and the woman is the wife.” 

Kolivan hummed and she slowly turned little by little back towards the shack. Bless the ancients for he was staring up at the stars, his arms crossed over his chest. She was unsure as to what she would do if she found him staring at her instead. “I see. So like royalty? Like Zarkon and Honerva.” Well he was not entirely wrong so Krolia nodded. 

“Yes.” Again, that comfortable silence fell over the two. Anyone else would squirm with anxiety, but not them. They had spent far too long together to not be comfortable with one another. When she had picked up enough courage to speak again, she did, looking at his relaxed expression. It reminded her quite a bit of how he looked in the hospital room with Keith; and even though the smile was gone, the aura was still the same. “I had a husband here on Earth. Not legally married by human standards, but he was my partner…mate.” The word mate told Kolivan all he needed to know, that it was Keith’s father. 

“I see.” Kolivan answered, not probing and questioning. She would damn near kiss the ground the man walked on if she could. The way he acted was like the coolest drink of water; exactly what she needed for her sore heart. 

“Yes.” Krolia paused, feeling that tightness in her throat once again. “He died saving Keith, from what I heard. He ran back into a burning building.” That was the first thing to get a bigger reaction out of Kolivan. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him look at her; his head fully turning in her direction. His tall body shifted further so he stepped once, twice, three times away from the wall. They were still standing relatively far apart; but now he was far closer than he had been. 

“It sounds like he was a man of great conviction and honor; a true hero.” Kolivan added at the end. He was perhaps the most “cultured” Galra out of any still alive, having lived as long as he had and as “underground” as he had. If Kolivan had been any other way, she knew he would not say bestow such compliments upon Heath. 

“Yes.” Krolia’s reply was bit off at the end by a tight yet broken sob. She covered her eyes with her hand, block the tears that were surely dripping now. And once again, if Kolivan were like any other Galra, he would turn away from such a display. Yet he just stared at her, not pitying, but sympathetic in a way. “Keith takes after him. He is just like his father.” Kolivan nodded at her words. 

“That makes sense. Keith can be stubborn but he has a heart bigger than any warrior I have ever come across.” That comfortable quiet followed, Kolivan taking a smaller step closer right as the slightest breeze brushed the two of them. Finally, after taking a deep breath, Krolia turned towards the taller man. He was looking out towards the rising moon, his profile highlighted by silver dust. “Krolia, you must know that I favor you and Keith.”

Her heart swelled at that, that he added Keith to such a sentence. Their eyes caught and then he continued. “However I favor you in a different form.” If Krolia were as pale as Keith, she was sure her face would be aflame at this point. Nearly 10,000 years old yet she still felt that rush of happy embarrassment at his words. It felt like butterflies in her stomach with the two of them bathed in silver moonlight. There was the barest hint of smoke in the upper atmosphere from the battle, but it did not block much of the moon. 

“Kolivan.” It was all she could say at the moment, watching as he moved a little bit closer. His larger hand reached over, taking hers; holding it between the two of them. He flipped it over so her palm was facing up and her started to trace the lines on her hand with his long nail. It tickled, but not enough for her to squirm. If anything, it felt quite nice. 

“I have grown fond enough that the thought of losing you two pitches a dark fear inside of me.” His nail traced and traced and traced; perhaps a nervous tick? She was unsure. He had never been nervous around her, at least not until now. Kolivan continued until Krolia just let out a soft laugh, tired from the emotions that had been wracking her body since she was brought back into Keith’s life. With a quick grab, she had his other hand. Now their entwined fingers were between them, not a foot away from one another. 

When she glanced up, there was something of surprise on Kolivan’s face. It just made her laugh a little more. “Then you should know the feeling is mutual and reciprocated.” It honestly was. She could not thank him enough for what he had done for her in the past, for what he did for her family; for Keith. There was a part of her that knew if Kolivan had not been there, Keith would surely have perished early on in his journey, whatever his journey may be. 

There was a soft twitch in Kolivan’s ear and the slightest rise of the corner of his mouth, causing Krolia to reach up, cupping his cheek. “Thank you Kolivan.” Their faces leaned closer to one another, him leaning down as she went up slightly onto her toes. 

With their foreheads pressed against one another, they simply shared the space; that ever-present quiet forming. “I will make your husband proud.” Kolivan’s words had her breath catching, tears burning at her eyes once again; yet not of sadness or anxiety this time. They were tears of joy; slipping down her cheeks right as they pressed their lips together.

In the light of the moon, Krolia knew she would always love Heath. It was inevitable. Yet… yet here, being held in Kolivan’s arms and holding Kolivan in return? She felt as though she could have another chance, another shot at love; and a love that felt like safety, a love that felt like home.

She knew she was right where she needed to be. 

~’~

Keith was following closely behind Shiro, the two of them having just finished dinner. They had not been all that surprised after their nap to find the main room empty. It wasn’t like Keith commanded the two Galra to stay where they were. It wasn’t like he could anyways. So the empty main room allowed for a quiet dinner between him and Shiro. Now headed back towards the only bedroom, they had to pass by the front window. And Keith was expecting a quick walk to the room, yet he ended up with a face full of Shiro’s back. “Shiro?” Keith questioned, a little annoyed and a little concerned. However a quick glance at Shiro found the taller male looking out the front window with a slightly shocked, yet a little knowing smile on his face. Keith turned and he nearly tripped standing still. 

There was his mom and Kolivan, kissing in the moonlight. Beautifully poetic, but not what he had been expecting. Not that he minded it, but well, he was just surprised. He was going to comment on it, tell Shiro that he was happy for his mom since his mom was not in the room to tell her himself; but the older man gently took Keith’s hand and pulled him forwards. “Let’s give them some privacy.” Shiro said with a warm smile. 

Keith could not help but agree. 


End file.
